


where the heart rests

by stareyes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, daughter - Freeform, idk how to tag this honestly, idk if it counts as, it's just jenren being cute with their daughter, jeno and renjun are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stareyes/pseuds/stareyes
Summary: Renjun smiles at his daughter and then at the man who apparently orchestrated all of this. “You’re lucky I love you,”“I know I am,” Jeno smiles at him, his eyes crinkling and forming that beautiful eye smile Renjun fell in love with the moment they met.alternatively: a day in the life of the huang-lee household
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	where the heart rests

**Author's Note:**

> hehe hello this is short and unedited 
> 
> i just realized I didn't write much for jenren last year and I wanted to change that because I missed writing for them but I haven't written anything (in english) for ages now so this is just mea easing my way into writing for them hehehe hope u guys enjoy it!!!!
> 
> title based on reese lansangan's [ home ](https://open.spotify.com/track/0dCDBADaqgcQ62LdyRsejn?si=dEQKUE1-Q3aIzy-VL9H1qQ).

A small tug on his hand wakes up Jeno. His eyes open and he is met by the bright sun peeking through the windows of their room and before he even got the chance to rub sleep off his eyes, he feels another tug below him. He looks beside him and sees his husband Renjun still sleeping soundly. In this state, he looked angelic, with the soft glow of the morning sun illuminating his features wonderfully. Jeno stares at his eyelashes kissing his cheeks, at his lips pursed slightly that it almost looks like he is pouting, and the steady rise and fall of his chest. He looks peaceful and that is something that had always comforted Jeno. Despite waking up to the same view for over three years now, it mesmerizes him and distracts him from what woke him up in the first place.

If not for another tug, and a soft whisper of ‘Appa,’ he would have stared at his beautiful husband a bit more.

He turns his head and is met by the wide eyes of their daughter looking up at him worriedly. It took him a second for it to process his baby’s visage but as soon as he did, he picked him up and cradled him in his arms. The moment he lays her by his chest, she sobbed softly.

“What’s wrong, Jane-ah?” He whispers against the top of her head. “Did you have a bad dream?”

The little girl nods slightly and that is all it took for Jeno to hug her closer.

“It’s okay,” He murmurs softly as he strokes her hair. “You’re okay. Appa’s right here. It’s gonna be okay.”

Jane’s sobs got a bit louder despite his father’s comforting words and this rouses Renjun from his slumber. His eyes immediately darted to his husband beside him consoling their little girl and worry overcomes all his features.

“What happened?” He asks Jeno quietly. To which his husband responds by mouthing ‘bad dream’.

Renjun sighs and moves closer to where the two were cuddled together. He pats Jane’s back softly as places a kiss on her head.

“Baba is here,” He says. This makes Jane look up from Jeno’s chest and Renjun’s heart aches when he sees her wettened cheeks and pout. “It’s okay, Jane-ah. The bad dream is over.”

The little girl hiccups slightly and moves towards his Baba. And of course, Renjun opens his arms and sets her on his lap. Jeno, on the other hand, pulls Renjun closer by the waist and places a quick peck on his cheeks before turning towards his daughter.

“Do you want me to cook your favorite breakfast?” He suggests while sporting a wide smile. Soon after, Jane mirrors this smile and nods her head enthusiastically. “We can also do anything you want to if you’d like?”

The sight of the two most important people in his life happily discussing breakfast makes Jeno’s heart swell. He rubs off the tears from Jane’s eyes and hugs Renjun by his side to bring him even closer.

\---

After planning their day in bed, the family of three went to their kitchen to have the first meal of the day. The three of them were still wearing the white striped pajamas Renjun brought home from his last visit to China. It was a gift from Jane’s grandma and he instructed his son to take photos of them wearing it together so she could hang it on the wall beside her staircase. They have since taken a bunch of photos wearing the pajamas on, all from the different seasons of the past year, and each one of them hung on the wall in Renjun’s childhood home.

As Renjun cooks their breakfast, Jeno and Jane stand across the kitchen counter following his every move. At one point, Jane whispers something into his Appa’s ears which made him laugh. Renjun frowns at them and asks what they were talking about.

“It’s a secret,” Jeno teases as the little girl beside him giggles uncontrollably.

Renjun sets down his spatula and crosses his arms to look at them as the eggs fry on the pan. “One of these days, I’ll find out what your little secrets are and expose them to the world. Mark my words, you too.”

This only prompts the duo to laugh again as Renjun continues to make their breakfast.

With their tummies full of Renjun’s delicious cooking, the three decided to go through with their plan for the day. First, Jane wanted to visit the zoo to visit one of her tiger friends named Jiwoo. Then, she wanted to have lunch in her favorite restaurant a few blocks from their house where the Auntie gives her extra dumplings whenever they are there to cap off their day.

As Jeno and Renjun’s only daughter, she, of course, gets all of it done.

Jane enjoyed walking around the zoo despite the glaring sun that beamed above them. She pulls her Appa and Baba to greet all the animals she loves visiting and feeding some of them too before finally getting to Jiwoo, her best friend. She squealed excitedly the moment she saws him and the tiger gets up too as if delighted to see an old friend.

Jeno’s still mesmerized at how fearless their little girl is. When they attended the animal show in the zoo, they initially thought Jane will cry the moment he heard the tigers growl. Jane just turned one then, and his two dads had already noticed her undying love for animals. So, for her birthday, they decided to bring her over to the zoo for the first time. She had a lot of fun meeting all sorts of animals then. The instructor on the sea show even let her pet the sea lion.  
The last stop for their birthday then was the safari show. That’s where she saw Jiwoo for the first time and squealed when she first heard him roar. It made her excited and has since called Jiwoo her friend.

As soon as Jane made sure she has greeted all of her animal friends in the zoo, she drags her two fathers towards their car to drive to their favorite restaurant.

The kind aunt welcomes them with a warm smile and directs them to a booth by the window, a spot she always reserves for Jane.

Jane smiles widely at the auntie as her two fathers order for her.

“Did you have fun today?” She asks Jane.

“Yes, Auntie!” Jan answers promptly. “We went to the zoo and I got to see Jiwoo again! And...”

Suddenly, the little one looks over to Renjun who was scanning the menu for their orders before telling the auntie to lean in closer and whisper something in her ear.

Jeno smiles at this encounter and pats Jane’s hair as she giggles after telling the auntie a little secret. This makes Renjun look up from the menu to the three people across him laughing amongst themselves.

“What did I miss?” Renjun grills them as he sets the menu on the table.

“Nothing, Baba!” Jane says but not before giggling once more.

Renjun just shakes his head and smiles at the antics of the little girl in front of him and proceeds to order.

\---

“Where are you going?” Renjun asks Jeno as he continued to drive forward making them miss the turn to their home.

Jeno doesn’t answer him and instead, there’s a grin starting to form on his lips. Jane, on the other hand, giggles once again in her car seat.

Renjun looks at the two of them in a bemused expression, “You two have a secret…”

“Maybe we do,” Jeno hums as he turns to an unfamiliar street.

“Baba, I promise you will love it!” Jane chimes in.

He cranes his head to look at her daughter and asks, “If I don’t, what will I do with the two of you then?”

“Oh, babe, I promise you will love it.” And there’s that cocky smile on Jeno’s lips once again. They’ve been together long enough for him to know that when Jeno smiles like that, he’s a hundred percent confident about whatever he was doing.

It doesn’t take more than a minute before the car comes to a complete stop across a small building. Renjun turns his head and it immediately puts a smile on his face.

“What are we doing here, you two?” He asks the two.

Before he could even realize it, Jeno’s already out of the car and unbuckling Jane from her car seat. “Come along and you’ll find out!”

With that, the three of them walked through the animal shelter. The kind receptionist greets them and even gives Jane a candy.

“You’ve been here before, haven’t you?” Renjun looks at Jeno with his eyebrows knitted.

“Baba, you’ll finally meet Kiki!” The little girl below them squeals excitedly to answer him instead.

Sure enough, Renjun meets Kiki, a husky who gleefully greets Jane as soon as they entered the welcome area. Jeno moves towards them too, patting her head and she wags her tail happily.

“Renjun-ah, come here,” Jeno calls out to his husband who was just smiling at the scene that unfolded before him.

He moves closer to them with the biggest grin on his face and waited until Kiki moved closer to him and eventually allowed him to pet her.

“I can’t believe you guys planned to adopt a pet without telling me,” He says out loud his eyes never leaving the dog in front of him.

“It wouldn’t be a surprise then, Baba!” Jane giggles. “Appa made me promise to keep it a secret, too! He said it was our gift to you!”

Apparently, the two have been visiting the shelter every time Renjun went out for chores or for work to meet the perfect dog for them. The pair had known Renjun had wanted to adopt a dog for the longest time but couldn't because they were still raising little Jane which is why Jeno made their daughter promise she would help in taking care of her new sibling. Jane practically dragged his Appa to his car right after he made her promise.

Since then, the two have been visited the shelter until they finally met Kiki.

Renjun smiles at her daughter and then at the man who apparently orchestrated all of this. “You’re lucky I love you,”

“I know I am,” Jeno smiles at him, his eyes crinkling and forming that beautiful eye smile Renjun fell in love with the moment they met.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact, jane is based on the name kfans gave renjun and jeno's daughter which is 제인 (literally translates to jane <3)
> 
> thank u for reading!!! pls talk to me here [ cc](https://curiouscat.me/jenren).


End file.
